You'll Always be my Baby
by shedoesn'tevengohere
Summary: Zac and Vanessa have been leading seperate lives for four years now, although they tried to remain friends, their hectic work schedules and Zacs dislike for Vanessa's boyfriend saw them hardly seeing each other, however one fateful night is about to change everything and when Vanessa turns up on the Efron's doorstep with no explanation, questions start to get asked. ZxV


_Hey Guys! Just want to say a late Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you all had a good time, and best wishes for the New Year! Let's hope 2013 is a good one for us all!_

_Anyway, again I am sooooo sorry for being really lazy in terms of updating my stories! I'm not going to come out with all of this crap that I was busy, because I really wasn't, but I have kind of hit a bit of a brick wall, especially with 'The Efrons' and my life will be getting busier in January as I have exams at college. So if anyone has any suggestions on how I could move the story along, please feel free to comment!_

_So, the inspiration for this story came to me in a dream, and I have been meaning to write it up for a while now! Not sure if I'm going to leave it as a one-shot or turn it into a series, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: this story is purely fiction, and is written for entertainment purposes I do not own any brands/companies mentioned in this fiction, and no offence is meant to be made to anyone at any point in this story._

September 2014

Vanessa took a breath. A very deep breath.

She had never been so scared to knock on the door she was about to knock on. This time four years ago, she would have been overcome with excitement and happiness when knocking on this particular door. But now, she couldn't help but be overtaken by fear.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the door slowly opening, revealing the woman she was happy to call mom four years ago

'Vanessa? I thought someone was at the door..Wait, are you ok?' came the soft, inviting voice of Starla Efron.

Vanessa looked up from the ground, her gaze locking with Starla's, which was laced with concern and curiosity as to why her son's ex-girlfriend was standing at her door at 8pm on a Monday evening.

'Hey Starla, I've done a very bad thing.' Vanessa replied, tears threatening to engulf her weary face.

'Come in sweetie, it sounds like you need some mom time.' Starla said as Vanessa walked into her arms and gave her the biggest hug Starla had ever felt.

Despite the relationship between Vanessa and her son ending almost four years ago, and Vanessa being in a long term relationship with Austin Butler since then, Starla still felt Vanessa was the daughter she never had. The pair met at least once a month and had coffee, infact, Vanessa had seen Starla far more times than a certain blue eyed young man, who, in between their hectic work schedules and Zac's clear dislike for her boyfriend, she had seen only a handful of times since their break up. Starla and Vanessa shared a clear bond, which just couldn't break with the relationship between Zac and Vanessa, and Starla would always be Vanessa's second mom, that's just the way it was. Austin wasn't so happy with this arrangement, but he and Vanessa agreed to disagree on this particular topic.

Vanessa walked into the living room, where David was sitting watching football. However, he didn't waste time in rising from his chair and engulfing the 25 year old in a hug, David also could never let go of Vanessa, much like his wife.

'I wish he got up that fast from watching football when I asked him to help me with the dishes!' Starla joked and the three sat down on the couch.

Vanessa held a small laugh, but soon reverted to the weary look she possessed upon arrival.

Starla looked at David with a knowing look 'David, I think you should go and get some more milk, I think we're out.' Starla said with wide eyes.

'Alright, I know when I'm not wanted, I'll leave' David joked as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Starla looked at Vanessa.

'Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to figure it out for myself?' She dared to ask.

' I don't really know what to say Starla, my head is all messed up' Vanessa replied 'Wait, Zac's not here is he?'

'No, sweetie, he's in Nevada filming his new movie'

Vanessa seemed to relax at the notion that Zac was in another state, which confused Starla even more. She knew although their romantic relationship had ended, Zac and Vanessa still felt something for one another, after all they were together for five years, you can't just throw a relationship like that away.

'Nessa, honey, tell me what's wrong, I'm not a mind reader and I would quite like to see my favourite girl smile instead of frown.' Starla said

'I think I'm going to have to break up with Austin' Vanessa blurted.

Starla was shocked, she knew Vanessa loved Austin, she thought they had something going for them, of course it pained her that Vanessa had moved on from her son, but she seemed happy, and that's all Starla wanted for her favourite girl

'Why Sweetie, what's happened? Has he cheated on you, because if he has I swear to God –'

'He hasn't cheated on me.'

'Then what is it honey?' Starla said as she rubbed Vanessa's shoulder as tears poured down her face.

'I think I might be pregnant'

Zac sat down on the lumpy hotel room bed, as he slumped back after a hard days filming. He grabbed the complimentary magazine the hotel provided and begun flicking through the pages until he stumbled on an unwelcome image. It was Vanessa and her boyfriend of almost four years Austin Butler. Slowly, Zac reached onto the glossy page and stroked her face; that face. The face he loved for five years, the face he regretted every single day letting go, the face that would always hold a special place in his heart, for that face had stolen his heart, and he was never getting it back.

Zac had been on a few dates since the fateful break up, but none of them lasted. He always tried to convince himself that there was something wrong with each girl he dated, they would be too clingy or not outgoing enough, he even told himself one time that he couldn't see this one girl because she had green eyes. How ridiculous is that? She simply didn't have dark brown orbs. The ones he can get lost in, the type that had the ability to hypnotise him. The truth was that every girl Zac dated was perfect, but he just couldn't seem to get past the one major flaw they all had in common. They weren't Vanessa

Zac looked to the far side of his hotel room and found his guitar. The guitar he bought two years ago after rediscovering his love for singing, the guitar he now took everywhere with him. He walked to pick it up and returned back to the bed, holding the instrument close to his chest and strumming a few notes, until they turned into a melody. Zac's sweet voice then engulfed the room.

_I never had a dream come true,_

_Until the day that I found you,_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on,_

_You'll always be my baby,_

_I never found the words to say,_

_You're the one I think about each day,_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to,_

_A part of me will always be,_

_With you._

And slowly, a single tear trickled down his cheek.

Starla couldn't quite process what she had just been told, Vanessa thought she might be pregnant. Starla couldn't understand why this was bad news, Vanessa had always wanted a few kids before she was thirty, and now seemed the perfect time.

'Oh nessa' Starla said as she hugged the crying, hormonal woman. 'Shhh, its okay, have you taken a test?'

'No, but I know I am, I'm late and I'm never late.' Vanessa bawled, her mascara running down her face.

'Honey, have you felt sick at all?' Starla quizzed

'Yes, I was sick four times this morning.'

Starla sighed.

'Oh honey, if you are pregnant, I couldn't be happier for you, you deserve happiness and I know this is what you've wanted for a long time now. But what's making you so sad? And why are you thinking of breaking up with the man who is potentially the father of your unborn child?'

Vanessa winced. A fresh set of tears ran down her face.

'Do you think I should take a test? I brought one with me, I just couldn't face taking one alone' Vanessa asked.

Starla nodded but noted how Vanessa completely ignored her question and abruptly changed the conversation topic.

'Sure sweetie, we'll go upstairs and face this together.' Starla added as the pair walked out of the room to be met with the face of a confused David.

'David Efron, please do not tell me you have been eaves dropping on our conversation?' Starla asked, panicked.

'No honey of course not, I just heard a lot of crying and wanted to see if everything was alright?' David asked as his eyes shifted to the little box that Vanessa was holding. 'Wait is that?'

'No honey, it's non of your busi-'

'Just tell him Starla, its better if he knows then you can both help me through this.' Vanessa cut in.

Starla turned to David 'Nessa thinks she might be pregnant, so she's just going to take the test, are you coming upstairs?' she asked

David engulfed Vanessa in a hug 'Of course I am, but if you are pregnant, congratulations Vanessa, I couldn't be more happy for you.' He said, whole heartedly.

Vanessa winced again. 'Let's just take the test shall we?' she asked as the three walked upstairs, Vanessa awaiting the news as to whether or not she was carrying a child, her child.

Zac was lifted out of his slumber by a knock on the door. He quickly looked at the bedside clock, 10:00pm. He wondered who this would be at this hour as he headed to the door and looked through the peep hole, only to see a familiar face.

'Hey Zac'

'Hey Steve, What's up?' Zac asked his director

'Just wanted to let you know we're going to let you off early for your break, we'll need you back in a few weeks, but for now you can go home, we booked you on a flight back to Los Angeles in an hour's time, so you better get packing!' Steve explained.

Zac's face lit up. 'Thank you so much!' he said genuinely as he shook his director's hand.

'Oh and, nice singing, whoever she is you better use this break to get her back'

Zac laughed.

'Oh I plan to'

'How many minutes has it been?' Vanessa asked as she paced around Starla and David's bedroom.

Starla, who had her eyes permanently fixed on the en suite bathroom and the small stick that was placed near the sink nudged her husband who looked at his watch.

'That's time up' David said.

Vanessa sighed and looked towards the stick.

'I can't do it, I really can't look, will you look for me Starla? Vanessa said as she switched places with Starla and held David's hand.

Starla nodded and walked to the bathroom, she tentatively picked up the small stick and focused her gaze on the small, electronic screen.

_Pregnant_

Starla's mouth turned into a smile as she looked at Vanessa's scared, weary expression.

'Its positive sweetie, you're going to be a mom!' Starla exclaimed with tears in her eyes as David hugged the pregnant woman he liked to call her daughter. Vanessa just froze.

'Excuse me, I have to go and make a call.' She said as she left the room, leaving Starla and David alone and confused.

Zac was driving, driving to a very familiar address. He had landed back in Los Angeles about a half hour ago and was now on his way to Vanessa's house, armed with flowers and her favourite perfume. The same scent that had haunted his dreams for four years.

Today was going to be the day, he didn't care she was with Austin, She didn't love him really, he could see it in her eyes. Their relationship had ended an eternity too soon, and he was about to put it back on track.

Zac pulled up onto her driveway, only to see a certain blonde young man who Zac had envied endlessly for four years. Only he was packing things into his car, things in brown boxes. He didn't look like he was staying.

'Hey dude.' Zac said, a forced friendly grin on his face.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Austin replied as he continued to pack his car with boxes.

'I came to see Vanessa, is she here?'

'No, she's in San Luis Obispo with your parents' Austin said with disgust.

Zac was shocked, why would she be with his parents? 'Oh, did she say why?' Zac asked

Austin shrugged 'No, but then again, it doesn't surprise me, that bitch has been crazy lately.'

Anger had never overcome Zac with a force like that in all his life before. Before he could control anything that was happening, he reached out and punched Austin, with all the strength he had in every inch of his body.

'FUCK YOU, GO TO HELL, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL VANESSA THAT, SHE IS THE MOST SPECIAL PERSON I KNOW AND I LOVE HER WITH ALL OF MY HEART, YOU DON'T DESERVE HER' Zac screamed as Austin picked himself up from the floor and clutched his bleeding nose.

'Well its' a good job she broke up with me then isn't it?' he said, and with that, he got into his car and sped off.

Zac stood bewildered. He tried to catch his breath and he looked down to see the blood stains on the path. He knew right then that there was only one place he needed to go, and that place was San Luis Obispo.

Vanessa sat in the Efron's living room clutching her stomach as tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it, she was carrying a baby, she was going to be a mom, she had just broken up with her boyfriend via answer machine. Was she crazy? She didn't know.

'Vanessa, honey? Did you just break up with Austin on the phone?' Starla asked as she and David entered the room.

Vanessa just nodded as she hugged Starla, trying to catch her breath from all the crying.

'Why honey? Shouldn't you two be celebrating? You're having a child together, something I know you have wanted for ages, I don't understand why you are so upset.' Starla asked once more, puzzled by the whole situation, as David sat on the other side of Vanessa and stroked her knee.

Vanessa winced again.

'I'm really sorry for dropping this all on you, turning up without notice , dropping this bombshell and being a hormonal mess.'

'Don't be silly Vanessa, we're your second parents, we're always here for you, this kind of thing is in our job description'. David said as he looked at Vanessa lovingly.

'Honey, don't change the subject again, answer my question, please.' Starla asked.

Vanessa sighed as she looked down at her flat stomach.

'This baby is not Austin's.'

Starla and David gasped, if it wasn't Austin's who could it be? Did Vanessa have a one night stand? Was she cheating on Austin?

'I don't understand, how can you be so sure it isn't his?' David asked.

'Because me and Austin never had sex, I kept holding off because it didn't feel right, I now realise it's because I didn't love him.' Vanessa replied.

'Ok, well if it isn't Austin's then who's the Father?' Starla asked.

Tears were now streaming down Vanessa's face.

'...It's Zac.'

Zac pulled up to the house he grew up in, the house that held so many memories. He didn't know why, but he couldn't seem to get out of his car. Was he scared of what he might have to face on the other side of the door? He didn't know, but it took him a good fifteen minutes to leave the comforts of his Audi.

He slowly walked to the front door and searched his deep pockets for his front door key, that was until the door opened.

'Zac?' Starla asked, her tear stained face glistening in the cold air 'What are you doing home?' she asked as she gave her son a hug.

'I got an earlier break, wait mom, are you crying?' he asked, confused.

'You better come in'

(10 minutes earlier)

Tears rolled down Starla's cheek as she engulfed Vanessa in a hug, David did the same but from Vanessa's other side, as a he too shed a tear at the prospect of becoming a grandparent.

'I don't understand, how can it be Zac's? You two haven't been together for four years?' Starla asked, brining herself down from the moments high.

'About a month and a half ago, Zac came round with Ashley and Scott for a movie night. Austin wasn't there because his sister had just gone into labour, so he flew to Wyoming to be with his family.'

'You didn't go with him?' Starla asked

Vanessa shook her head 'His family didn't really like me, they apparently couldn't see past my naked pictures.' Starla rubbed Vanessa's shoulder and David nudged her to proceed.

'Anyway, Ashley and Scott were so lovey dovey it kind of left me and Zac as the middle men, we had to make conversation all night, only to be interrupted by the sound of them making out.'

'Gross' David interjected.

'Yes, very gross, anyway, Ash and Scott went to bed early, before the film had finished, leaving me and Zac to watch the end of the movie together. I nodded off about 5 minutes before the end and Zac woke me up and asked if I wanted to go to bed, well that was it. Our eyes met, feelings came flooding back and we kissed.' Vanessa smiled as she told the story, which didn't go unnoticed to David and Starla 'And then one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. I guess in the heat of the moment we forgot protection and conceived a baby, and I know that was definitely when I fell pregnant and that Zac is definitely the father because he is the only person I have ever slept with.' Vanessa finished, and for the first time tonight she was smiling, the love for Zac restored within her eyes. Right then Starla knew Vanessa was the one for Zac, they were just too young and scared by this four years ago.

As Starla and David congratulated Vanessa once more and congratulated each other at becoming grandparents-to-be the door bell rang.

Starla went to answer it and returned to the room, with the very person Vanessa never expected to see.

David and Vanessa looked to the door, David gave Zac a man hug while Vanessa just remained, paralysed on the couch.

'Van? Mom? Dad?, is anyone going to tell me what's going on? Zac asked as he sat next to Vanessa on the couch his parents had freed.

'Go on sweetie, tell him.' Starla said.

Vanessa grabbed Zac's hand and looked him in the eyes. Brown met Blue once more.

'Zac, I'm pregnant'

Zac's heart sank, she was pregnant, she was having Austin's child, yet she had just broken up with him? Zac was more than confused as he desperately looked round the room for answers, which didn't seem to be clear on his parent's faces.

And then, it hit him.

'Wait, am I, is it..' Zac attempted to ask, he never found the words to say.

'Yes Zac, you're the father.' Vanessa told him, a smile escaping her lips.

Zac's face lit up as he pulled her off the couch and lifted her in the air. Tears were now rolling down the faces of every person in the room.

'I'm going to be a dad?' he asked, waiting for conformation, he could have sworn he was dreaming.

Vanessa just nodded as they looked into each other's eyes.

'I love you' he said as he lightly touched her stomach.

'I love you more' she said

They leaned in and shared a passionate kiss, all of the suppressed feelings of love from the past four years being let out in that one moment. Starla and David looked at each other with a smile, everything was falling into place.

They slowly pulled away and leant their foreheads against one another.

'It's always been you Van, you'll always be my baby.'

'Ditto.' Vanessa simply said as she pecked his lips once more.

'Well I think this calls for some champagne!' David exclaimed 'And of course a non alcoholic drink for our expectant mother.'

Vanessa giggled as she grabbed Zac's hand and they all walked to the kitchen and poured each person a glass of champagne, bar Vanessa, who was on orange juice.

'Well here's to the future.' Starla toasted as the all raised their glasses.

Zac grabbed Vanessa's waist and met her gaze. 'No' he said.

'Here's to right now.'

_That's it guys! I hope you enjoyed it! The song was 'Never had a dream come true' by S Club 7, which I definitely do not own!_

_I think I may turn this into a series, but please give me your feedback!_

_Thank you!  
_

_Xox shedoesn'tevengohere_


End file.
